Now and then
by WaterCharmer
Summary: Fred tells the story about how he and Hermione really met. With flashback from the past and hints to the future it's going to be a fun ride. may have to change rating for later chapters
1. The Yule Ball realization

Okay hey so this is how I'm gonna try to work,it's told in Fred's point of view although I might add is Hermione's once in awhile. So ya, if you have any idea just tell me and I'll try to fit them in as long as they go with the story. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: As much as a hate to write to this…..I don't own Harry Potter! OH how sad I'm gonna cry!

I remember how me and Hermione first started out. I first started  
to realize her, as more then icky ronnikens best friend, at the night   
of the Yule ball. We were all waiting for our dates in the common room...  
Soon it was only me waiting for Alicia Spinnet. One of the hottest girls of my year and I'm embarrassed to admit but at the time, being a teenage boy, I only had one thing on my mind for that night.  
When I heard a girl walking down the steps I thought it was my date  
so I walked up. To my surprise it was Hermione granger. She wore a  
cuffed sleeved light blue dress with a trace of sparkles in her hair. Wait, I though, did her hair looks very different, except for the fact that it had sparkles (I'm not that oblivious). It took me a little while to figure it out but she had sleeked it down and magiced her teeth to be straight. She was beautiful.

I realized I must have been staring because Hermione had stopped walking down the steps. In order to make myself not look stupid I said

"Hermione you're late. I'm in shock".

'oh great that helped', I thought. 'Why am I so stupid'  
"Haven't you heard of being fashionably late, Fred." she said as she   
walked by. "Now if you don't mind I have to go meet my date" she  
said in a-mater-of-factly way.  
"Ya by the way who is _he_" she had been keeping it from us for so long, as if not to jinx it.  
"You'll just have to find out" she said with a smile and walked out.

At the ball me and Alicia just sat at our table. I'm not the most graceful dancer but Alicia didn't seem to understand and she dragged me to the floor. I think she started to understand once I started stepping on her toes. I was just about to apologize for the 6th time when I saw her face. I could tell I was getting nowhere tonight so I wasn't in the greatest mood. A scream suddenly cut off my thinking.  
"A WHAT?" a girl screamed  
"Listen, Herm-on-ninny that's vat it started out as but-"  
"NO, I don't care how it started out" the girl's voice started o crackle as she tried to continue." I don't care! But that's how it did!" and the girl ran out.  
The mumbling starting up again and I went to get some drinks for us.  
When I got back to the table Alicia was gone. To tell you the truth it didn't come to a complete surprise to me.  
I decided to go out for a walk to get some fresh air. I was walking  
along the bang of the lake when I saw a girl walking back and forth with her sandals being held by the strap in her hand. It took me a little while but then I then realized that the moon made her hair glitter...  
"Hermione?" I whispered to the girl hoping it was her and that I didn't just make a fool of myself.  
She looked at me with a face that looked like she had just been crushed. "It was a dare" she said as if still in shock "Victor only asked me out on a dare"  
"Mione listen, don't worry about him, he's just a git." I mean what could say she was just turned down at the Yule ball and to make it worse it was by Victor Krum, the all famous Quidittch player! The only other line that came to my head was " If you ever need to talk you can always talk to little 'ol Fred" I said with my famous lopsided smile.

It seemed to work though. It made her smile. It was one of those 'I was just crying' smile, but it was beautiful all the same. "Thanks but I'm going to stay out here for a little bit'' she said trying to keep her voice steady.  
I nodded and turned around getting ready to walk away. "Fred?" she asked.  
I turned around and waited for her to finish. "Save me a dance?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sure" and said with a smile. She looked at me and then continued  
to walk along the bank.  
Thank goodness that it was dark out or else she would have seen my ears started to blush.

As I walked back into the great hall I saw Alicia dancing with Cedric Diggory. Now _every_ girl has a crush on him so it's only natural that I hate his guts.  
So I joined my little brother Ron by the fire, his date has also 'mysteriously' disappeared. After a while of talking about quidditch, I gathered up my courage and asked Cho Chang for a dance. She was a Ravenclaw in my year and had this exotic look in her eyes.  
As the school started to mix and mingle, soon people were dancing with the kids from other schools. When I danced with at least five girls the one really wanted to dance with came up to me at the drink table.

" So did you save me a dance?" Hermione asked in a shy voice. I could tell she was feeling weird but hey, I thought, I mean why not I am _THE FRED WEASLEY_ (wow my ego was really big back then).

"Why of course Miss Granger" I said trying to put charming my voice. It didn't work, I just sounded dumb. I felt my ears start to become red while I tried to cover it with my hair. Hermione didn't seem to notice but now that I look back on it I think she just wanted to make me feel good and not hurt my ego.  
I took her by the hand and brought her into the middle of the dance floor. It felt like in those muggle movies when you bring a lady out to the dance floor and everybody makes way for you to walk through. It felt great! I could see that Hermione felt a little uncomfortable dancing with me as I am Ron's older brother but half way through the slow song we were dancing to she loosened up a bit. As the song started to end the Weird sisters made an announcement, "Thanks folks but we only have time for one last song so grab somebody special to dance with!" Hermione started to move away but I reach out for her arm. She turned around with a smile "why two in one night, I must be lucky tonight", she said.  
By now I was able to see Ron leaning up on the wall looking at me. Just then Malfoy came up next to him. I could hear what they were saying and couldn't believe my ears.  
"What's the matter didn't get a chance to dance with the muddleblood Weasel?" Draco asked in a smug voice.  
" Don't call her that" Ron spat through his teeth.  
" Fine have it your way. At least I know how to get what I want"  
Now that was going too far. Almost everybody knew how Ron felt about Hermione but nobody was stupid enough to say it.

"I would shut up if I were you" said Ron taking his wand out of his pocket. Draco had started to reach for his wand then Ron Said "I wouldn't take that put if I were you". Draco pulled his hand of his pocket not to reveal his wand. He showed his palm and then made it into a fist and threw the first punch.

Ron's wand fell out of his hands but didn't seem to notice. He just used his fist. Now it was Hermione' turn to see the action.  
As she turned around to see what was happening, she let go and started to make her way through the circle that had form around Draco and Ron. When we got there we saw Harry holding Draco back and a couple of other 4th years holding his two body guards in a full body bind. Draco broke free of Harry's grasp and said "Well Weasel look, the mudblood came to watch". Ron threw a punch at him and hit his left eye, while Draco threw one back. To my shock Hermione ran in front and took the blow. I didn't realize why she did that until I looked at Ron. I always remembered how he got beat easily and never backed away from a fight but this was ridicules. He had a black eye and looked like he was about to faint.  
Hermione just stood there with an odd smile on her face "You stupid git" he said calmly then threw a punch back at him.  
I didn't know what to do I just stood there (again). I didn't know if Malfoy would hit back. He had this death glare in his eyes. He looked at Hermione for what seemed like an hour then stalked out the great hall.  
Seamus and Harry help Ron up to the dorm and Hermione waited for the circle to go back to the dance floor to finish up there dance. When everybody left, she walked into the entrance way.

I ran to the pumpkin juice table got and a napkin and filled it with ice, then ran out after her.

When I caught up with Hermione she was half way to the common room. She was shaking her fists muttering. I walked up behind her "Hermione?" I said, holding the ice "It'll help" I said trying to sound like I know what I'm doing.  
She took it and put it on her knuckles. "I haven't done that in years" she said. I couldn't hold back my next comment " When the hell did you do that before!" she looked at me sternly "I was in sleep away camp" she shrugged "It was self defense!" she said defending herself. I just laughed it off.  
We walked back to the common room laughing at how she punched Malfoy. As we got to the picture of the fat lady she took the ice off her hand and put it on her eye. The fat Lady gave her a look and said at least she looked better then Ron. Hermione smiled and walked into the common room. When we came in we saw Ron with his back on the couch with the ice on his eye. She went over to keep him company. At first they sat in silence for a little while before Ron asked a question. It was so quite that Hermione had to ask him to repeat it.  
"WHY DID YOU COME IN THE MIDDLE OF IT! I WAS HANDLING IT!"  
Hermione looked in shock "HA! You call that handling it! I had the right to get on the middle you were arguing over me!" People starting turning around so Ron kept his voice low "He was insulting you, moine, I had to." he said in a pleading voice.  
"Don't call me MIONE! And you don't have to protect me Ron. I can stand up for my self or do I have to punch somebody for you to notice! You know there no point in arguing with you!" she said as her temper started to rise.I went after her and called her name. "What Ron!" she said turning around. "oh sorry Fred" she said with wincing her eye." listen I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for the ice. Good night"  
I stood there as I watched her go up the steps. "If only you knew" I whispered and went to my room.


	2. the silver lining

Thank you to all the reviews who reviewed already!!! That would be rileymalfoy and silverBlueBlack. Reviews are always appreciated!!

Disclaimer: once again very sad news…I don't own Harry potter!!

So now your probably wondering "where is fed weasley right now?" do you want to know where I am! I am in Diagon ally looking for my lost niece! She had that Weasly blood in her that me and George had as we were kids.

Oh and did I mention that it's raining! Ya this kid just has great timing!  
So I'm running though Diagon ally turning corners like a mad man when I almost run into this person. So in order to stop I have to do this ballet type turn which, of course, makes me fall. And you'll never guess who this person was to make me feel even more stupid. Hermione granger!

Now, I've seen her at my brother apartment but she looked good for three years out of Hogwarts. She had controlled her hair into soft curls and was still wearing her Hogwarts scarf, which gave her that school girl look.  
"Hey Fred" she said cheerfully. And she had a reason to be cheerful she had a bubble around her which kept the rain off of her and....."lily!" My niece had been with her thank g-d!  
"Hi Uncle Fred!" she said cheerfully. "Look I got lost and I found Hermione! I remembered her from graduation ceremony, you see I remembered!"  
I just stood in shock my niece who can't remember anything, suddenly remembers Hermione a girl she meet 3 years ago, what great timing to gain a memory. Nothing personal against my niece of course.  
I mouthed my Thanks to Hermione "So could you come into three brooms sticks and rest for a little while" I said.

Hermione said yes but first I took Lilly home to my mother.  
Lilly is bill's daughter but he was called away on some urgent business so he left her at the Borrow so we were all pitching in to help.  
When I got home I the first thing I saw my mom's eyes fuming. "Fred!! Would you be able to imagine my shock when I look up at the clock and see that my lovely niece is pointing at MISSING!!!" she suddenly stopped and realized Lilly was there "why hello Lilly did you have fun? Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for your nap?" she said more as a command then a question. Lilly went upstairs and to my dislike my mother started to yell again.

"Listen Mom" I started to say begging for a chance to explain, "I have to go out to meet a…" now what do I say, date, friend "…somebody. I'll come back later" and I left without letting my mom start up again.

When I got back to Hermione in the three broomsticks she had already saved us a table.  
"So how've you been, I feel like it's been ages since I saw you last!" Hermione was talking but I just couldn't help to think that this is the girl who had helped save my brother and Harry who had stupidly tried to stop Voldemort all those times with out a normal plan.  
"Well you know the business has been good but we need a better location, me and Fred have been looking for one but there so hard to find. The shop is down the ally way. Want to go for a walk? I'll order a few butterbeers to go so we'll stay warm?" I ask with a grin, knowing that she won't be able to turn it down.  
We were walking in the ally when it started to snow. In all the rush at home to leave before my mum murdered me I for got to take my coat. But the butterbeer was working wonders sending warmth down my spin. Or maybe it was being with Hermione? What am I saying! This is Hermione!! My brother best friend. My brothers crush for so many years!

We were almost by my shop when we past a park. Hermione eyes light up when she saw a guy sitting on a bench playing with his son. She ran over and covered his eyes. "Guess who?!" she asked with pure happiness.  
"Hermione?!' Harry asked as he turned around. She smiled." wow I haven't seen you in so long. I wish I could stay but Ginny will be furious that I kept James out in the snow so long" he said looking at him son. He had orange hair, as most weasly's do, but it was untidy which he got from Harry. He left without a second glance and started walking up the block holding James hand.  
After Harry left, we continued to walk to my shop. When we started to talk about the old snowball fights we had at Hogwarts. "Remember that time you magic a snowball only to hit Harry? You had him running around the whole lawn!!" Hermione squealed with joy of remembering Hogwarts." Ya, then he made one to go after me!" I said then suddenly looked around to see Hermione kneeling over.  
"Hermione! Are you okay?" I said nervous. She looked up and smiled. Then threw a snowball at me! All those years hanging out with George and I had rubbed off on her, she then ran up the path as fast as her legs can carry her.

I ran after her trying to her back. We had a snowball fight for a while.

I then snuck behind her and picked her up, then carried her over to a mountain of snow "Fred please!", she begged "don't drop, the snows really cold!" I couldn't hold back the temptation, I dropped her on it. After helping her get back up her said "Freeeed" as I turned around. But this time I was a ready. I pushed her down on a patch of snow first but then continued to slipped on a patched of ice, and wound up falling on top of her. I froze for a second not knowing what to do. She pushed me off with a laugh; we got back up and started walking again.

We started talking and all I was think about was why I didn't take my chance when I had it. Then I don't know what hit me I just leaned over and kissed her. It was like.....my head was moving forwards even though I didn't know it. All I knew was that it was great and that I wanted it to last forever.

Hermione leaned back and looked into my eyes. She looked as if in total shock. I was about to say something and apologize, I mean that was crossing the line and I knew it, when she looked down at her watch. "uh… I have to get back to work. My boss wants this report due Tuesday but if I work hard enough I could get it done today." She said in a rush.  
I had to laugh thinking of how she's still the same Hermione then she was at Hogwarts. She gave me a "don't laugh at me" look and then asked her one last thing to end the conversation.  
I asked her to come a family dinner that we were having. Well it was family but we also invite Harry because he got married to Ginny by hey why Hermione shouldn't be there! she was family and she didn't see everybody in so long.  
Hermione started back to work with a sprint to make it on time. Even though I was sure that a few minutes won't kill her.

I looked at her as she ran back. Her hair was gliding in the air and it went back and forth across her back. I snapped out of my daze and realize what I was doing. Why was a look at her like this? I mean I've known her for years!

I started to walk back to the shop just realizing how cold I was. I had drunk all my butterbeer and didn't have my coat. I walked back down the ally that I had just come to with Hermione…not luck, once again. As you could tell from my luck with losing my niece... in the cold…and rain…and my stupid act of kissing Hermione that my luck just wasn't coming any time soon.

Hey guys how'd you like it!! Please review I just up dated it!! Okay now I gotta update the next chapter! Please review I would really like it, all you gotta do is press the little review button and say something on the lines of "hey great!!" so ya those are the directions now just follow them!!! Have fun!!

watercharmer


	3. My bad luck

Hey again another chapter all of you guys cheer !!

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter, never will…blah, blah , blah…you know the drill.

Here we go!!

When I arrived at the store I saw just how bad my luck would get. I left George is charge which in any case wasn't good, but it was the beginning of the new school year and students were pilling in to buy our products to try out on old Filtch. George was having a hard time keeping up with the empting shelves. This was our first school year and we finally understood how Zonko's always had extra help around this time of year.

After having to clean up a dropped can of Yuk Yuk, a putty that when comes into contact with your hands becomes too sticky that you can't separate your hands for hours. Well let's just say that it has the different effect with floors. When it comes in contact with hard floors it turns as solid as rock. We also found that it repels magic cleaning spells, which meant I had to go on my hands and knees to scrape it off the floor.

Other wise we had a very productive day. The students practically bought out the store which meant we were going to be able to make the next few months rent. Although our mother didn't exactly want us to open the store she didn't want us have to close.

"Why so late after lunch Fred?" George asked "Lost little Lilly?" he said with a smirk.

I looked at George with a tired smile. "How did you-?" started to ask but then realized mom must have stopped by looking for me when she saw Lilly's spoon on the clock, "Actually I meet up with Hermione, and do you know she hasn't seen anybody since graduation? So I invited her to the family dinner" I said not thinking. George suddenly had a look of dismay "You told Hermione to come to family dinner?... with Ron?" he asked questionably.

"So what's the big deal? I think that Ron got over the shot down the seventh year by now George…

7th year right before Christmas break:

Students started to funnel their way into the common room. With the start of the holiday break many people were going away couldn't wait to leave the castle. For Harry and Ron it was the opposite, Harry always stayed for the holiday and Ron was staying to keep him company although he said it was because he couldn't be home with is mother screaming and Fred and George for getting in trouble, yet again. Hermione was walking out of her dorm rolling her trunk down the steps. She walked passed the couch put her stuff down by the door.

"Bye guys!" she called out, hoping to get her friends attention. They turned around and walked over to her. "Bye herm, Have a great Holiday" Harry said and waited for Ron to do the same. "Actually Mione' I'll walk you down, I'll see you later Harry"

They walked down to lawn in silence when Ron started talking.

"Mione'? I was …um…I kinda just wanted to tell you… you...Well look really nice and I like you and I was wondering if you…" he slowly started to trail off at the end. Hermione just stood there, the carriages were about to leave.

"Oh Ron, I'm really sorry. You're my best friend…practically my brother…I don't think that it would be smart." Hermione ended looking really sorry. Ron quickly tried to make nothing of it, "oh...well no problem have a great vacation". He started to walk away while Hermione looked on in sorrow. "Ron?" she yelled, he turned around and looked at her starting to enter the carriage 'Hermione don't make this any worse, please' he thought "Friends?", Hermione asked. Ron looked at her 'ouch mione, bulls eye, right in the heart', "friends" he said while managing to smiled weakly and turned around, while Hermione entered the carriage reflecting about what just happened.

end of flashback

He's not that pathetic, they are friends, you know, I told George.

We closed the store early in order to get ready to for dinner. George went home to Katie; yes I know what you're all thinking 'Katie Bell??' yes her. They had gotten together after she stopped by the shop to see how we were doing, well really George, and next thing you know they got married. It's been 3 years now. They have a lovely daughter named Miranda, two years old. She's as cute as a button; George would do anything for her and Katie.

So now back to what I was saying, I went back to flat above the store to get ready for dinner. Mom told us we were going to be eating outside since the kitchen was too small to hold the weasly family and its growing size. As I was about to apperate I heard a knock at the door. I answered it and to my surprise it was Hermione.

"Hello?" I said wondering why she was here; I thought she was going to apperate straight to the burrow.

"Hi, I was wondering if I can come with you" she said shyly "I think it would be weird just apperating there when I haven't seen them ages."

I had to admit the girl had a point how would you feel if somebody just came to a family dinner after not seeing her for ages. We apperated to the gate of the burrow and started to walk up the path. Hermione had stopped to look at the house that she hadn't seen in ages. As we got closer to the door I could feel Hermione's tension rising. "Don't worry" I said while gently squeezing hand for reassurance. She stopped and looked at me for a moment, "thanks" she whispered in a voice that was a little more girly then usual.

Now what do you think could possible ruin this 'not blinking' contest we were having with each other while we were outside holding hand to make her not nervous. That's right, just then who do you think opens the door. That's right Ron.

Hey sorry to leave the chapter with such a cliff hanger but since it's 12:13 and I'm tired I think that my work just won't be as good as when I'm not sleep-typing (is that a word??) well I would like to thank all my readers and I hope to see a review from you soon.

A note to starviolinist279: I am aware that I did this to myself but if the punish I get for writing a good story is a good review, I guess I'll just have to live with that.

Watercharmer


	4. authers note! not to worry

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in like a week. I was planning on writing on my vacation but with the math regents that's where all my spare time goes. So I'll start up again when school start. My teachers don't leave a lot of time I will try to get in a chapter weekly. I know what going to happen so I'll be able to write. But if you have any idea's that would be great too! Thanks you waiting ~watercharmer 


	5. The Weasly Reaction

Hey, long time right?! Sorry I thought that it was a bad story till my friend found it last night while reading and told me to update it. So I am...After looking though my desk draw for the chapter I wrote in 10th grade (last year). I found it in bad condition it's all falling apart but to your luck it readable so here's another great chapter!! You guys could all thank my lovely friend Kyra( my new beta reader!!!yay!) for this! School just won't be the same without! I mean really who I am going to look at during Rothstein's class now when somebody makes a weird comment having to do with Harry Potter!! Lol hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: okay okay I admit!!! I don't own Harry Potter!!!shocked

So low and behold who answers the door before I was even able to knock? That's right…icky little ronskins. Must be a brother thing, really rather annoying if you ask me. I froze but Hermione, being the quicker thinking one of us, took her hand out of mine before Ron notice. He's oblivious to anything that he doesn't want to see.

"Fred, about time moms afraid that food might get cold, I just told her to put a warming charm on it but-", he stopped when he saw a girl standing next to me. "see you brought a date. Mom'll be mad you didn't tell her you were dating but hey always room in tonite program for a yelling" she said smiling.

I leaned over with a smile and whispered into his ear "look closer you git, recognize her". I leaned back and saw his eyes widen "bloody..." he said so low that it was more of a gasp.

Hermione smiled at him shyly wanting to know how he reacts then it had happened...

"Hermione!" he said wrapping her arms around her. "Wow it's been like ages!"

I guess all the noise made Harry come and see what the problem was. "Oh hey Mione", eh said casually and walked back inside. Ron looked in shock "Harry? You saw her and didn't tell me?" Harry gave him a look and went back inside. I looked over to Hermione to see what that was about and she looked at me back as if saying no.

"Ron mind moving out of the way, it's kind of raining?" Ron stepped aside giving me look but walked into the kitchen.

The house was just as I remembered. Everybody was in the living room hangout and chatting while Harry and Ginny was on the floor playing with James and Lilly. James was about two years old now. Ginny and Harry had gotten married a few years back to nobody's surprised except for Ginny's. She was oblivious that he was planning anything. Lets me just tell you that story so you know what happened.

They had been dating for a while during Harry's 7th year. After the graduation Harry took Ginny out to Dinner. From the stories that Ginny told Hermione, while they were in touch, it seemed that Harry had pretended to drop his fork and while bending down to get it he got down and one knee and popped the question.

So anyway back to the story about me and Hermione, as we walked to the living room we passed the mirror "Well haven't seen you in a while. You've changed your hair, very nice." I smiled that mirror never gave a compliment. _Ever_, unless you really looked good!

As we wake into the living room my mother walked up to us. "Fred. Home to see your old mother?" she laughed. She looked at Hermione and went silent…..along with everybody in the room.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed breaking the silence. He went up to hug Hermione with James in her arms. "This is our lovely James" she said smiling to Hermione. "James, could you say Hermione?" He just looked at Ginny and smiled. "Close enough" said Hermione and went to go hold him. "Why Hello James" said Hermione "You have such red hair and green eyes" she said looking at Ginny. Ginny bushed.

"Speaking of hair" said Ginny "How did you get yours so messy, just like daddies" she said with a smile.

Hermione walked over to George next smiling "why hello dear Hermione, what a pleasure to see you again." He said pretending to take off a bowler hat and bowing. "Can't wait till desert", he said smiling, "The fudge cakes are Scrumptious." As is on timing my mother yelled out "George what did I tell you about tasting my dessert!?" George then pretended to hear a voice upstairs and disappear for a few minutes.

Hermione walked over to Harry carefully since he was giving her a mean look. I walked out to let them talk. Later Hermione came out from the room crying. It wasn't till later till I found out why.

Hey so there's another chapter!! Hope you liked it please review with and ideas!!! Always help!! Please review so I'll make another chapter!!!

Watercharmer!!


	6. The dinner party

Wow that was a long gap between chapters. You know it's been a long chapter when the author has to read her own story to remember it! Sorry guys life gets crazy sometimes. But here's my next chapter, aren't you excited? Lol

**Ch. 5**

As I was walking back into the living room Hermione was walking out with a look on her face that said she was about to cry. She walked over to the back door and went outside. I walked over to Harry holding back on an unconscious feeling to punch Harry.

"What did you do!" I asked him madly.

"It's not was I did, but what she didn't." he said. He got up slowly and walked over to Ron.

"What do you mean?" I asked "she hasn't had any contact from you guys in years how was she supposed to know what was happening in your life"

"She could have asked!" Harry shouted, "I mean really how does a best friend miss your only sons first birthday party."

"Harry, I doubt she missed it on purpose there had to be a reason" I said reasonably.

I started to walk away when I heard Ron say something that either I or Harry was expecting.

"I didn't mail her an invite" he said quietly.

Harry looked up at him in shock, "you what!" he screamed.

"Listen mate I'm really sorry it's just that…." He quieted down to think up of a nice way to put it… "We had just broken up and you gave me the mailing list and I never really mailed one to her" he said that last part quietly as if he was ashamed.

Harry looked up to Ron with anger but understanding, "if you didn't want to see her you just could have told me"

At this point in the conversation I left to let them solve their issue and walked outside to Hermione. She was standing by the edge of the pond watching the ripples and she tossed in rocks.

"Mione?"

She turned around and smiled. "Hi Fred."

"Listen Mione what happen was huge misunderstanding; Harry's getting the whole story now from Ron. I'm sure he didn't mean it"

She took a deep breathe and sat down the on grass. She looked like she was thinking about something. I decided that she might need some time alone so I started to walk away. As I was a few feet away she looked up at me "do you think I'm a bad person Fred?"

I turned around, walked back over to her, and sat back down. "You're not a bad person mione" I stated. "Ron's just a little stubborn that's the only reason why you weren't at that party"

She looked up at me with her brown chocolate eyes and I couldn't help but her into a hug. She wrapped her armed around my neck and I felt a tingle go down my spin. I liked it. I wouldn't have switched what was happening right now for the world.

"Come isn't, I looked likes it going to rain" I said getting up and reaching down to give her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. We walked back in to the house and took our seats at the table. Harry looked over to her and whispered an "I'm sorry". She smiled at him and nodded back at him.

The rest of the dinner was great. Mom had made all her special dishes. And everybody loved it. The best part was by far the part after dinner. Mum and dad had gone to bed early and left us to spend the night each other. We had found a few bottles of Vodka and we having fun taking shots.

We were all around that table when Ron started a truth or dare. I didn't think it was the best time to do that, after all we were drunk and we might say something stupid, but hey I went along anyway. Vodka can to weird things to you…..

Hey guys sorry for the cliffie I just wanted to see how you liked it so far. tell me how you like it and I'll write more! Thanks and sorry for the long wait!

Guess what! I passed my road test! I could drive!yay

watercharmer


	7. drunken actions

Ohmygosh, so for starters let me say that I'm so sorry for not keeping up with my story. I just realized today that I actually had reviews and I was on peoples favorite and alerts so I apologies. But anyway so another year has passed so I figured why not start up again. I have extra time with me being a senior and all so I think I will. I hope you all continue to read. Thanks! Here you go!

**Chapter 7**

So the game started off with good intentions. It was supposed to be just a way to get everybody to know each other again since Hermione hasn't been here in so long. You had the usual questions of" so what have you been doing", "where do you live now?" and of course "who you dating". All those answers seems pretty innocent till the dating one, thanks to Ginny, "well", Hermione started "nobody at the moment, I mean I just broke up with this guy so I haven't really had time…..I guess….you know..". We could all see that Hermione was getting flustered so we quickly switched topics.

"Okay, now the dares!" Ginny said happily.

"Gin, come on we all old now. Is this really necessary?"

"Nervous?" I asked

"No" she said a little too quickly to believe.

Ginny took this as a right to start to start game and said the rules. So basically there were no rule, the only one was that if you didn't do the dare you had to drink. Seemed simple enough, right?

About a half hour into the game I could see this wasn't going well. It was getting late. We were all become hyper and nobody was able to hold there liquor well. Except me, one of my many talents, I know I know I'm very talented. So trying to be the responsible adult for once I had to take away the liquor. After much arguing and dodging of Ron's fists, he's not a good drunk; I was able to put the bottle away. I don't know how long I was out of the room for but when I came back everybody was upstairs. Or that's what I though till I noticed the back door open.

"Hello?" I said to nobody. Nobody answered. 'Well duh Fred who would be outside', I thought. Then I noticed her, sitting just on the outside of the pond, knees up to her chest and head down.

"Hermione?" I whispered as I slowly walk up to her. Memories of me doing this on the night of the Yule ball came flooding back to me.

She slowly picked up her head to reveal that she had been crying. "Oh, hi Fred." She said in a dazed out voice. "You know what? I think that he's stupid" she said out of nowhere.

I didn't have the clue what she was talking but figured I should stay. I mean she was drunk outside by a pond, that could led to something bad. "Eh?" was my smart answer.

"Jon, he's stupid to leave me for that slut" she said as I know what she's talking about. I thought about what was happening and how just before she didn't want to talk about this. I figured I should try to steer of topic, I mean nobody wants to give out informant like this when their drunk.

"Why don't we go inside? It's cold?" I said. She looked at me and tilted her head. "Why?" she said totally seriously. I looked at her confused and just let her keep talking. "Why don't guys find me hot? I mean look" she said spreading her arms out, "is there something wrong with me? Do I have a repulsive body that I just push guys away?"

Now by this point I was completely lost at what to do. I mean I answer do I not…I figured I just do a little of both. "Um…." I guess she took that as a no I know b/c the next thing I know she right in front of me just looking at me. "Thank you, I always knew you nice" and that's when it happened. Her lips hit me. Only when I started to taste the alcohol on her breathe did I realize what was happening.

"Hermione" I said breathlessly and I pulled my away.

She looked at me and then stumbled backwards. I caught her in my arms and then looked down. She had suddenly got really pale. And small "thank you" escaped from her pale lips and then fainted.

Ok so there you go. Sorry to leave it like that but I really have to go but I promise that some interesting stuff is going to happen this is just like a passing by chapter for information. I hope all enjoyed it. Tell me if you have any ideas! There always welcome. Hope to see some reviews from you soon!

watercharmer


End file.
